1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to end connectors or fittings for flexible control cable assemblies. Flexible control cables typically include a flexible outer conduit within which a cable or wire is axially movable. One end of the cable is typically attached to an operative member such as a control lever with the opposite end attached to a control device such as a heater door, hood release or other device in automotive applications. These devices have also found wide spread use in consumer products such as lawn mowers or snow blowers for throttle controls and other common applications.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Control cable assemblies are often concerned with the connecting members at the terminal ends of the cable control. For example applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,805 is directed to an adjustable cable end coupling for providing adjustment of the cable travel at the end points. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,701 to Randolph shows a curved mounting clip for providing a convenient means of attaching the ends of a flexible cable to a fixed mounting bracket. A similar curved end piece is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,647 to Carlson where a curved end member is provided for attachment of the end of the cable control. As shown by Randolph and Carlson, providing a curved terminal connector at the end of a control cable may be desired for routing purposes, and a relatively rigid curved coupling may be desired, as merely bending the cable housing could cause crimping or interference between the cable and the conduit. The prior art has not utilized a curved coupling which may be combined with other curved couplings and which are rotatable relative to each other and capable of being oriented to vary not only the degree of curvature but also the direction of curvature of the cable.